Cuéntame historias de terror
by Vincent Vans
Summary: Sexto año para la nueva generación.
1. Chapter 1

Un mar rojo, inquieto y salvaje bloqueaba la entrada al vagón, como todos los años. Palabras, abrazos, lágrimas, gritos, consejos, besos, recordatorios, advertencias, baúles y lechuzas me rodeaban pero yo (naturalmente) sólo quería entrar al tren. No me malinterpreten, amo a mi familia, es sólo que pueden llegar a ser un tanto (o demasiado) efusivos.

Cada primero de septiembre vamos en automóvil a King's Cross, donde nos encontramos con mis primos y tíos. Papá suele cometer algunas infracciones de tránsito en el trayecto y mamá suele regañarlo. Cuando llegamos a la estación saludamos a todos (a todos y a cada uno) y atravesamos la barrera entre los andenes nueve y diez. Cualquiera pensaría que la desaparición de un grupo alborotado de pelirrojos no pasaría desapercibida por los muggles que circulan por la zona pero, al menos hasta ahora, (por suerte) ninguno dio señales de sorpresa o confusión al pasar a nuestro lado. Mi teoría es que la barrera tiene un hechizo desilusionador en ella y sus alrededores, no encuentro otra explicación posible.

Cuando finalmente logré entrar al vagón, éste estaba tan lleno que me costaba arrastrar mi baúl sin golpear a nadie. Una mano me agarró la muñeca y me llevó a la parte trasera del tren, donde yo sabía que sólo un par de compartimientos estarían ocupados, probablemente por parejas que no se había visto lo suficiente en vacaciones e intentaban compensar el tiempo perdido. Seguimos avanzando hasta alcanzar el último compartimiento del expreso, que parecía retener una acalorada discusión que, si no me equivocaba, era sobre Quidditch.

-Admítelo, sólo estás enojado porque las Harpías los destrozaron en el último juego y ganaron la copa-. Una voz femenina-. Supérlalo, Scorp, somos mejores.

-Oh, vamos- una voz masculina y claramente irritada le respondía-, sabes que el partido fue injusto: el réferi no era parcial, tendría que haberle cobrado esa falta al Welkins.

La mano que antes me sostenía fue a posarse en la frente de un chico de pelo color azabache que no dejaba de repetir en voz baja:"Cinco minutos, los dejé solos cinco minutos y se pusieron a discutir sobre Quidditch. Increíble. La próxima vez los silenciaré antes de irme, ya verán." Como verán, Rose Weasley no se equivoca.

Un grito agudo interrumpió la conversación y en un segundo (¿tanto?) estaba siendo abrazada por una chica de pelo celeste. Mi lechuza que sorprendentemente había estado tranquila desde la llegada a la estación lanzó un chillido que separó a Carrie de mí. La chica se agachó y miró amigablemente al animal y decir:- ¿Ven? Coco concuerda conmigo: las Harpías son superiores al Puddlemore United en todo sentido-. Y liberó a la criatura que, como confirmando lo que mi amiga había dicho, le dio al rubio un picotazo en la cabeza antes de salir por la ventana a reunirse con las otras lechuzas.

-Odio a ese pájaro. Si no supiera que eres un desastre con los animales, Weasley, pensaría que la entrenaste para que hiciera eso-. Scorpius Malfoy, señoras y señores, estaba recostado contra el respaldo del asiento, estaba exhibiendo aquella sonrisa arrogante que conocía de sobra.

-¿Sigues sensible porque te superé en las MHB, Malfoy? Creí que ya habías aceptado que fuera mucho más brillante y talentosa que vos-. Un suspiro-. Supongo que te sobreestimé, otra vez-. Sí, el recibimiento de siempre: un comentario mordaz de mi parte o de la suya seguido de una respuesta igual o más ofensiva. A esto generalmente le seguía una batalla en la cual el primero en desviar la mirada perdía, y de eso parecía depender el resto del año escolar. En esto estábamos cuando la puerta del compartimiento volvió a abrirse, ninguno se distrajo, ¿por qué habríamos de hacerlo?, ya sabíamos quién entraría al compartimiento exactamente a las...

- Diez y cincuentinueve minutos, Lys, debe ser un nuevo record personal-. Albus le hablaba a un chico rubio, probablemente acalorado y seguramente despeinado, que entraba arrastrando pesadamente un gran baúl y un bolso amorfo, que cuidaba como si de galeones se tratara.

-El año que viene no llegaré a subirme al tren-bufó justo antes de que el conductor (si es que alguien maneja el expreso) avisara mediante ese horrible silbido que dejábamos la estación, alejándonos de Londres en dirección a Hogwarts-. No sería primero de septiembre sin el concurso de miradas asesinas de Rosie y Scorp-. Una pausa en la que Lysander (Sí, Lysander Scamander, mi mejor amigo, estoy segura de haberlo mencionado antes... ¿o no?) aprovechó para respirar y derrumbarse en uno de los sillones-. En serio, eso cada vez se vuelve más raro, escalofriante y perturbador... Carrie, Al, ¿cómo estuvieron sus vacaciones?

Mientras mi primo y mis mejores amigos intercambiaban anécdotas del receso, yo seguía focalizada en mi disputa; un movimiento en falso y sería mi perdición, tendría que soportar la sonrisa arrogante de Malfoy por otra hora (o por el resto del año). Era por eso que fijaba mis ojos en los suyos, fríos como el metal, densos como el mercurio y aún más tóxicos. No piensen que no me importaban las historias que estaban siendo contadas, simplemente ya las conocía a todas, no dejaba de mandarme cartas con mis amigos en el verano. Sin embargo, se me ocurrió, no sabía nada de lo que había hecho Malfoy en el verano. Sabía, en cambio, lo que no había hecho: no había visto seguido a Albus y no había pasado un mes en la madriguera como solía hacerlo, al menos los primero tres años de Hogwarts.

Su cara no tenía el mismo aspecto que el año anterior, parecía más madura, más dura también y lucía cansado. La cicatriz que tenía sobre la ceja izquierda seguía allí como siempre, mostrándose tan incómoda y extraña ahí, como si no perteneciera a un rostro tan simétrico y perfecto (como dirían algunas chicas) como el suyo. Había estado entrenando, de eso estaba segura, no sólo tenía más músculos, sino que lo notaba en un estado de alerta permanente, con la varita a tan sólo unos centímetros de su mano, listo para atacar (o defenderse). Me preguntaba qué clase de entrenamientos habría estado haciendo ese verano.

-Traje regalos- esa simple mención desvió mi atención, que se depositó expectante en el rubio de ojos café sentado a mi lado-, ¿quieren verlos?-. Sabía que Malfoy seguía recostado frente a mí con esa fastidiosa expresión de satisfacción en su odioso rostro, así que evité mirar en su dirección, ¿por qué arruinar el primer día de clases?

Lysander comenzó a revolver su bolso marrón desgastado, el cual sin duda alguna había sido mágicamente expandido para que cupieran más cosas sino, ¿cómo podría hacer sacado ese enorme tomo sobre encantamientos que liberó una nube de polvo cuando cayó en mi regazo, junto con un libro aún más antiguo sobre adivinación? Y esos eran sólo mis obsequios. Carrie atrapó en el aire un par de gafas para Quidditch, que Lysander aseguró ya no se hacían más como esas, no se empañaban ni rompían "no importa la cantidad de bludgers que te ataquen".

Volvió a cerrar su gran bolso (¿para que nada escapara de ahí?) y se dispuso a revisar los innumerables bolsillos de su abrigo. Lys pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo libre en Hogwarts ayudando a Hagrid a cuidar a las criaturas mágicas que habitan el Bosque Prohibido y adquirió del guardabosques la costumbre de llevar un gran saco con muchos compartimientos para lo que él denominaba "cosas importantes". Siempre se podía encontrar dentro de alguno de ellos galletas para lechuzas, knuts de bronce, hojas de cuaderno arrancadas (usualmente con lo que debía hacer en el día) o granos de café. De uno de los bolsillos internos extrajo triunfal una llave, o al menos eso parecía.

-Una ganzúa, Al. Ésta abre cualquier puerta, sin importar la cantidad de hechizos tenga-. El pelinegro la se la guardó en el bolsillo de los pantalones y se recostó en el asiento, probablemente a pensar para que la podría utilizar. Sinceramente, prefería no enterarme. Del mismo bolsillo de donde había sacado la ganzúa, Lysander extrajo un recipiente de no más de 200 centilitros que poseía una sustancia plateada de aspecto viscoso. Luego de asegurarse de que estuviera en perfectas condiciones, se la entregó a Malfoy, quien la examinó de cerca, intentando averiguar de que poción se trataba-. No es Felix Felicis, si eso es lo que te estás preguntando. Creo que tiene propiedades curativas, el hombre que me la vendió la señalaba mientras se golpeaba el pecho... Pensándolo bien, podría ser veneno- hizo una pequeña pausa-. Si fuera tu investigaría un poco antes de usarla.

A esa conversación le siguió un largo silencio en el cual cada uno aprovechó para observar mejor su obsequio. Mi libro de adivinación, escrito en inglés antiguo, contaba con un capítulo que trataba sobre interpretación de sueños, otro sobre las premoniciones y hasta tenía algunos con prácticas que habían dejado de utilizarse, algunas por ser poco éticas e ilegales, otras por ser aún más inexactas que el promedio y el resto por la complejidad o las habilidades que se requerían valerse de ellas. El tomo sobre encantamientos era sencillamente magnífico y el nível que ofrecía era sin duda más alto al de las clases de Hogwarts. Sin duda tendría que pasar meses estudiándolo para comprenderlo en su totalidad (si es que era posible).

Aún no llevábamos una hora en el tren (y Albus ya estaba impaciente, saltando en su asiento, esperando ver el carrito de golosinas aparecer por el pasillo) cuando por la ventana del compartimiento, que nadie había cerrado luego de la salida de Coco, se precipitó velozmente un ave marrón. Luego de acomodarse la plumas y recuperar el paquete que había dejado caer junto a los pies de Carrie, nos observó rápidamente a todos y voló hacia Scorpius. Ya sobre su hombro emitió un chillido espantoso, que sonó tan similar a una risa que no pude evitar el escalofrío que me recorrió la espalda. Dejó el paquete sobre los jeans de Malfoy y le dio un picotazo en la oreja, logrando que un hilo de sangre comenzara a descender lentamente por su cuello, manchando la remera que llevaba puesta.

Carrie se ocupó de curar la herida, pero no parecía importarle mucho al rubio. Apenas el ave hubo bajado de su hombro abrió el paquete confundido, revelando una remera (una de sus favoritas) y una hoja arrancada de un cuaderno de dibujo con lo que parecía ser una carta escrita en birome azul y pocos minutos. Inmediatamente dobló el papel y se la guardó en bolsillo trasero del pantalón y abrió su baúl para guardar la prenda. Lo vi revolver con desesperación la valija y murmurar un "mierda", pero luego la cerró y, como si nada hubiera pasado, se puso a mirar el paisaje por la ventana. Mi cara debía tener las misma expresión confundida que Carrie. Al, por otro lado, parecía haberse divertido con la llegada del ave y sonreía abiertamente.

- ¿Qué falta en tu baúl, Hyperion? Parece que una Hydra te comió la lengua- el rubio lo calló con la mirada.

- La remera del uniforme de Quidditch- y después de ésto no se habló más del tema.

- ¿Qué hiciste para que los pájaros te detesten de esa forma, Scorp?

- Nada, Carrie, nada. Pero, a diferencia del plumero que tiene Weasley por mascota, estoy seguro de que Skylar no sólo fue entrenado para hacerme sufrir, sino que disfruta con ello- Lysander parecía no opinar lo mismo, estaba dándole al halcón unos de los bizcochos para lechuza que siempre llevaba en su abrigo-. Lys, déjalo, tengo que mandarlo a casa antes de que sea demasiado tarde, o tendré que cuidarlo todo el año.

La señora del carrito de golosinas golpeó la puerta del compartimiento y Malfoy aprovechó el momento para echar al ave y dar por finalizada toda conversación. Notó mi mirada sobre él, pero sus ojos eran ya inexpresivos.

- No preguntes, Weasley, no quieres saber- pero no sonó como una amenaza, sino más bien como una advertencia.

* * *

Disculpen aquellos quienes tuvieron que sufrir un texto sin pausas o separaciones, no noté que faltaban los espacios cuando subí el documento al Fanfiction. Y muchísimas gracias a Portia White por avisarme, espero que ahora lo disfrute. 

Hola! Bueno, es mi primera fic (al menos la primera que pienso terminar), espero que la hayan disfrutado. Si así fue, dejen un comentario, siempre es un placer leerlos. Intentaré actualizar seguido. Vince

Nota de autor:

Queridos lectores,

Quería simplemente comentarles que son siempre bienvenidas las críticas en cuanto a los capítulos escritos y los consejos o ideas para los que no lo están aún. Todo sea por mejorar la escritura y la trama.

Además, pedirles o alentarlos a que recomienden lecturas. Cualquier texto que consideren interesante será agradecido. Por mi parte, he estado leyendo últimamente a Stephen King (y creo que ha influido en mi escritura) y les recomiendo, para quienes no les moleste un poco de morbosidad o suspenso, El Resplandor. Otras obras que los más grandes no pueden perderse son: La naranja mecánica, de Anthony Burgess y 1984, de George Orwell, además de la hilarante poesía de Catulo, un autor romano de la época de Augusto.


	2. Chapter 2

Todo lo que reconozcan es de J.K. Rowling, lo que no, mío.

* * *

El viaje en tren continuó normalmente, a pesar de su extraño inicio. Malfoy, a quién no recordaba haber visto actuar de esa forma tan extraña, bromeó y conversó con los chicos, como lo hacía cada primero de septiembre y, sinceramente, me alegré. La nueva faceta que había visto en el rubio me había perturbado (y puede que hasta preocupado) bastante.

Como dije anteriormente, desde la partida del halcón, todos los eventos se sucedieron con relativa normalidad. Fuimos interrumpidos por James, otro de mis primos y hermano de Albus, quién alegó no haber visto lo suficiente a su novia en las vacaciones (aunque todos sabíamos que no era cierto) y sin mayor justificación tiró de Carrie hacia el pasillo. Ignorando a Al, que recostado contra la puerta del compartimiento se quejaba de sufrir dolor de estómago (cosa que al parecer no impedía que engulliera una cuarta, no, quinta tarta de calabaza), abrí mi nuevo libro de encantamientos, a la espera del llamado a la reunión de prefectos.

Saltaré la llegada al castillo y la ceremonia de selección, que ninguno de mis parientes debió ponerse el dichoso sombrero sobre las orejas, y comenzaré el relato de los sucesos del primer día de clases.

Durante el desayuno de aquel lunes, tío Neville (o profesor Longbottom, como debería llamarlo en Hogwarts) nos repartió los horarios de las clases que tendríamos en el año. Comenzaba el día con Transformaciones, con los Slytherin, seguía con Adivinación que, como éramos sólo un puñado de chicos los que tomábamos la clase, reunía a todas las casas, y finalizaba con Pociones, con Hufflepuff.

En época de mis padres, Slytherins y Gryffindors compartían las clases de pociones y , a pesar de fomentar la unión de las casas, la profesora McGonagall decidió que, por las tensiones que había entre los grupos, no estudiaran juntos en un sala llena de sustancias tóxicas. Se mantuvo, sin embargo, la organización en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras ya que la rivalidad existente hacía que todos se esforzaran más por derrotar a su contrincante.

Carrie y yo nos encontramos, luego de buscar nuestro libros en la torre de los leones, con Albus y Malfoy, que venían de las mazmorras, y entramos al aula, dando por iniciado nuestro sexto año escolar. Las clases de Transformaciones estaban entre mis favoritas, probablemente porque, al ser dictadas por la profesora McGonagall, esa de las más interesantes. Pero eran agotadoras. Agradecía, por esto, tener a continuación lecciones de Adivinación.

En la mesa al fondo de la habitación, descansaba junto a mi primero y su arrogante mejor amigo, inventando ocasionalmente augurios de muerte que Trelawney consideraría certeros y, luego de lamentarse por alguno de nosotros, recompensaría con una buena nota. El incienso llenaba el aire de un olor que rozaba lo nauseabundo y nos envolvía, como adormeciéndonos. La profesora solía prender algunos sobre su escritorio y velas aromáticas en cada mesa, era por esto que ocupábamos siempre la mesa más alejada y la más cercana a la ventana. A principio de cada año, reemplazábamos la vela que estaba dispuesta en nuestra mesa por una idéntica pero inodora. El humo enfermizo que nos rodeaba lograba marearnos en algunas ocasiones e incluso llegué a sospechar que tenían algo más que aceite y cera, ¿no usaban acaso las antiguas sacerdotisas griegas hierbas alucinógenas para vislumbrar sus predicciones?

Carrie, al igual que Lysander, había optado por no tomar la asignación. La primera "preferiría-decía a veces-clavarme agujas en los ojos antes que soportar a esa mujer el resto del año" y el segundo aseguraba que tanto té podría hacerle mal.

-¿Quién quiere morir esta vez?- Preguntó Albus mientras revolvía la borra de té en el fondo de su taza.

-Podríamos morir los tres- sugirió el hurón-. El año acaba de comenzar, apuesto que las probabilidades de morir este año son relativamente altas y a Trelawney le encantará-.

-¿Sugieres un accidente?-. Con la cuchara moví las hierbas hasta formar un dibujo de un perro contra la porcelana blanca. No, el grim era demasiado. Le alargué un poco la cola y le aplasté el hocico. Una pantera, esto estaba mejor. Si mal no recordaba, podía significar tanto aventura como peligro. Dejé inocentemente el pocillo sobre la mesa.

-Un asesinato sería más sensacional.

-Sería un placer- le respondí con una sonrisa torcida al rubio.

-¿Veneno?¿Magia?¿Voldemort retorna? No, demasiado...¡Lo tengo! Harán un duelo a muerte-. La idea de Al parecía hasta plausible.

-¿Por qué?- Malfoy preguntó balanceándose en su silla.

-Pues por mí, obviamente.

-¿Por qué?- repitió.

-Porque soy fantástico y me adoran, ¿acaso tengo que decirles? Me ofenden. Scorp ganaría el duelo, porque es el mejor en eso, pero luego tendría que matarlo. O tal vez Hugo o tío Ron se encargarían de eso. Finalmente, yo, después de pasar años internado en un manicomio por el trauma que me habría producido verlos pelear por mí, me suicidaría- y con este último comentario se llevó dramáticamente una mano a la frente , luego de quitarse lágrimas ficticias del rostro.

-No eres tan genial, Al, lo siento.

-¿Qué sugieres entonces , Malfoy?

-Me parece más probable, Weasley, que un día enloquezcas lo suficiente como para asesinarnos y suicidarte cuando notes que no puede vivir sin nosotros-. Tal vez no sin Albus, pero estaba casi segura que podría continuar sin la mueca arrogante que el rubio llevaba puesta permanentemente. Volví a mirar la taza.

-O tal vez me matará una pantera. Malfoy se dará cuenta de que siempre estuvo perdidamente enamorado de mí-un bufido incrédulo- y se suicidará y, Albie... tu intentarás vengarte del animal y ambos morirán luego de una sangrienta batalla-. Sí, no estaba mal, necesitaba un par de retoques, pero podría funcionar. Satisfecha, posé mis ojos sobre los chicos sentados frente a mí. El pelinegro parecía conforme con la profecía y el hurón se mantenía inexpresivo, pero me pareció notar que sus ojos estaban turbados y su piel, varios tonos más clara.

La profesora, quien había escuchado mi discurso, gritó un "¡Qué tragedia!" y nos obsequió una excelente nota y diez puntos para cada casa por lo que definió como una predicción tristemente acertada. Y creí, por una fracción de segundo, que podía ver a través de la pálida estatua de Malfoy.

* * *

¡Hola! Sé que este capítulo es más breve, pero de esta forma puedo actualizar la fic más seguido y evitar que pierdan el hilo de la historia. Sinceramente, no quería mostrar de esta forma a Scorpius, no todavía al menos, pero la progresión de la historia así lo requiere, y yo solo sigo sus indicaciones.

Espero que les haya gustado.

-Vince


	3. Chapter 3

Sé que pasó un tiempo considerable desde mi última actualización, pero no pude escribir nada aceptable por razones personales. De haberlo hecho, los personajes estaría sumidos en una agonía de depresión.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

La primera semana de clases había finalizado, cuando Hagrid nos invitó a su cabaña. Nos había llegado, durante el desayuno del sábado, un pedazo de papel arrugado y con manchas de tierra en las esquinas que, con toscas figuras decía: "¿Vendrán a visitarme, chicos?". Una gruesa gota había caído sobre la nota, haciendo del último signo de interrogación una mancha difusa. La carta pasó de mano en mano hasta llegar a Malfoy.

-Pobre Hagrid- murmuró Carrie. Habíamos recibido en el verano la noticia de que Grawp había conseguido una novia de su estatura y se iría a vivir con ella y su familia a unas montañas al norte de una región cuyo nombre no recuerdo. El semi-gigante había quedado devastado.

-Está bastante deprimido- agregó Lysander, que había ido a visitarlo durante las semana-. El martes casi tuve que amenazarlo con hechizarlo para que se levantara de la cama. Además, no quiere que los elfos doméstico ni la señora Pomfrey cuiden de él. Tuve que prepararle la comida yo mismo-. Y, lamentablemente, Lys parecía haber heredado las habilidades culinarias del guardabosque.

-Vayamos a visitarlo esta tarde-. Y así lo hicimos.

-¿Hagrid?-silencio- ¡Hagrid! Abre la puerta, sabemos que estás ahí-. Albus golpeaba la puerta de la cabaña con todas sus fuerzas, pero nadie respondía.

Malfoy dio la vuelta a la casa y abrió la puerta trasera con un sencillo movimiento de varita. Lo vi parado en la puerta, nervioso, y me acerqué. Lo primero que noté fue el olor. Alcohol. Ron, probablemente, tal vez un poco de whisky de fuego. Cuando llegué a donde Malfoy estaba petrificado, pude ver el caos en el que se había convertido la casa. Tan acogedora siempre, parecía entonces una escena del crimen. Cacerolas en el suelo, el fuego apagado y lo que se veía como un saco de estiércol (y olía como tal) arrinconado contra un armario, abandonado, con una gigantesca nube de moscas a su alrededor.

El hurón a mi lado sacudió bruscamente la cabeza (tal vez para ahuyentar malos pensamientos), y entró seguido de Lysander. Ambos rubios se acercaron lentamente al semi-gigante y posaron una mano sobre sus hombros. Con hipo y grandes lágrimas surcando su barba, comenzó a sollozar de forma estrepitosa, pero me era imposible descifrar sus quejidos desde donde me encontraba. Escuchaba, sin embargo, las palabras de los chicos.

-Claro que vinimos a saludarte, Hagrid, ¡te extrañamos!

-No, no estás siendo ridículo-. Un atisbo de duda en el tono de voz.

-No sé si estás ebrio...-Saliendo de mi estupor, entré en la cabaña. Con un movimiento de varita abrí las ventanas y la puerta, por la cual se abalanzaron Albus y Carrie.

-Estoy seguro de que Niya va a cuidar bien de Grawp, no te preocupes. Va a estar bien.

-¿Qué?

-¿Mejor que conmigo?-Hagrid había hipado esa pregunta lo suficienteme alto como para que todos las oyéramos. Los rubios intercambiaron una mirada de desesperación y voltearon la vista a donde me encontraba, pidiendo una respuesta que satisficiera al semi-gigante. No encontré una. Intenté, al menos, verle el lado positivo a la situación.

-Siempre puedes ir a visitarlo...

-Y tal vez tengan un hijo...- acotó Albus, y gracias a Merlín.

-Hagrid, ¡serás tío!-Levantó su espesa barba de la mesa para ver a mi amiga dando pequeños saltos de emoción por la cabaña y haciendo danzar los objetos por toda la habitación. Esto pareció animar un poco al guardabosque- ¿Crees que le pongan Hagrid? O podrían nombrarlo como un héroe griego. ¡Tal vez tengan gemelos! Pollux y Castor son nombres lindos para gigantes, ¿no crees?- La mejillas de profesor estaban rosadas y emitía una tibia risa.

-¿Y si son niñas, Carrie?- Al parecer Malfoy también encontraba graciosas los desvaríos de la Gryffindor.

-Pues Rose y Carrie, obviamente. O Lyra y Cassiopeia... pero no son de la familia Black. Lysander también es un nombre bonito...

-¡Oye!- La risa que surgió acabó con la tensión y finalmente Hagrid volvió a ser la persona alegre y jovial que todos amábamos.

Levantándose de la silla, se pasó un pañuelo por la húmeda maraña de pelos que rodeaba su cara y se dispuso (¡al fin!) a sacar el gran saco de estiércol que yacía junto a la puerta. Intercambié rápidamente una mirada de alivio con mis amigos (y Malfoy) y, luego de terminar de acomodar las ollas y cacharros esparcidos por el suelo, seguimos a gigante a una distancia prudente, considerando que no sabíamos hacía cuanto estaba allí la bolsa con abono. Con todos fuera de la casa, giré sobre mis talones para apagar la luz que brillaba sobre la cocina, encontrándome, para mi asombro, al hurón observando el hogar. Nada interesante había allí, podía asegurarlo:estaba apagado, muerto; pero el chico seguía observándolo detenidamente. Asumo que notó que lo miraba con curiosidad (con la misma atención y sensación con la que se mira a una babosa en la suela del zapato y se pregunta cómo llegó ahí), porque sacudió su cabeza, para acabar con un solitario pensamiento (una lástima, tal vez fuera el único que pudiese su hueco cráneo generar), y pasando a mi lado, ignorándome, siguió al resto del grupo.

Scorpius Malfoy estaba actuando raro, muy raro. Por mi mente desfilaron las peores posibilidades, repitiéndose, mutando, transformándose en situaciones cada vez más horrorosas. Parecía un carrusel donde en vez de caballos, había unicornios sangrando, dementores y banshees. Todos estaban vivos, todos estaban atornillados al suelo con clavos ensangrentados y sostenidos del techo mediante gruesas cuerdas oxidadas. Los chillidos eran desgarradores. Los mortífagos lanzaban maleficios desde la plataforma giratoria y se oían gritos (gritos humanos) de sufrimiento y desesperación. La Marca Tenebrosa, alta en el cielo, reinaba sobre el caos.

Cada vez que la calesita daba una vuelta, encontraba a un nuevo Malfoy. Al principio, aparecía en el piso, recibiendo un maleficio o un beso de dementor; a veces, lo veía intentando huir, pero nunca llegaba muy lejos. Una vuelta no lo vi, al menos no su cara, pero sabía que era porque estaba siendo ocultada por una de esas horrendas máscaras. Ya no quería saber que aparecería cuando el carrusel diera la siguiente vuelta, el pensamiento anterior ya me había descompuesto y me apoyaba, mareada, en el marco de la puerta trasera de la cabaña.

Parpadeé varias veces y sacudí la cabeza, lo que intensificó mi mareo. Miré al bosque y noté que, parado en límite, mirándome con curiosidad, estaba la cara de Malfoy que, curiosamente, no portaba su arrogancia usual. Evidentemente, estaba actuando muy extraño y no parecía querer disimularlo.

-¿Cuál es tu problema, hurón?- pregunté entrecerrando los ojos, para notar cada uno de los movimientos que hacía: cualquiera podría traicionarlo.

-¿Mi problema? Tu eres la que lleva cinco minutos parada en la entrada de la casa de Hagrid con la mirada desenfocada. ¿Viste un dementor acaso?- Se había acercado lo suficiente para no tener que gritarme, pero se mantenía a una distancia prudente. Cobarde. Yo, por mi parte, me recosté contra la pared, el recuerdo del dementor me había revuelto el estómago.

- Si, Malfoy, tu problema. Tú eres quien se ha estado comportando raro- le apunté con un dedo-, tú eres quien palidece de repente y sin razón aparente- dí un paso-, tú eres quien mira con melancolía las chimeneas y las cartas-mi índice golpeaba el centro de su pecho- y tú eres quien está en el carrusel.

Me miró con extrañeza cuando dije las últimas palabras, pero no se movió. Me llevaba casi una cabeza y me observaba desde arriba con una mirada indescifrable. Mi dedo seguía clavado en su pecho y mis ojos en su mirada de mercurio, esperando una respuesta.

-Estoy esperando una llamada- dijo, con demasiada tranquilidad.

-Ah, ¿en serio? Pues no te creo, creo que te pasa algo más-. Me encontraba en puntas de pies, para parecer más imponente, pero apenas le llegaba a la nariz. Lo vi esbozar una pequeña sonrisa antes de que hablara.

-Piensa lo que quieras, Weasley. No te estoy mintiendo, no tengo nada que ocultar y, si lo tuviera, ¿en serio crees que te lo diría?-. Y se dio la vuelta, apresurado, dejándome con la boca abierta e ira contenida. Saqué mi varita del bolsillo y apunté a una de las calabazas en la huerta del guardabosque, que inmediatamente explotó, cubriendo todo de un furioso naranja, casi tan rojo como mi pelo; pero no me sentía mejor, sino todo lo contrario. Malfoy traía algo entre manos y le haría la vida imposible hasta descubrirlo.

* * *

Intentaré actualizar dentro de poco. Dejen su opinión, sea cual sea.

Saludos.

-Vince


	4. Chapter 4

Estoy escribiendo el siguiente capítulo, pero mientras subo éste. Espero disfruten.

-Vince

* * *

Fijé mi mirada en Malfoy en el segundo en el que entró al Gran Comedor. Caminaba tan confiado, tanto más alegre que el día anterior. Saludaba con naturalidad al resto de las serpientes, reía cuando le hacían un chiste, casi parecía humano. Casi. Se sentó como siempre lo hacía junto al traidor de mi primo Albus, quien relataba alguna anécdota graciosa a un par de chicos sentados frente a él: Ethan Flint y Natasha Bulstrode. Al igual que gran parte de la casa de Salazar, eran de sangre pura, pero eran agradables.

Habían circulado por el colegio ciertos rumores acerca de ellos. En cuarto año había escuchado a mi prima Dominique (quién, por cierto, estaba perdidamente enamorada de Flint) maldecir luego de oír, en el baño de niñas del cuarto piso, que Ethan era gay. Nunca lo creyó realmente y solía odiar a quienes lo insinuaban. Se comprobó a los pocos meses que el rumor era falso: Natasha salía con él y era esa la razón por la cual rechazaba al resto de las brujas. La furia de mi prima no disminuyó, simplemente fue redirigida a un nuevo blanco. Más comentarios corrieron por los pasillos cuando cortaron, a principios del año siguiente, porque él se había enamorado de una chica, cuyo nombre no recuerdo, que vivía del otro lado del charco.

Volví mi mirada hacia el rubio platinado que se servía distraídamente un poco de puré de papas, no quería perderme ni un segundo del espectáculo. "¿Qué espectáculo?", se preguntarán, pues bien, ya verán. Malfoy llenó su plato de comida, como siempre lo hacía, sentado exactamente sitio en el cual se sentaba todos los días desde que llegó al colegio, y el plato estalló.

Sonreía mientras observaba la cara atónita del hurón mientras ríos de salsa se deslizaban entre las montañas de papa que se encontraban adheridas a su cara. Oía las risas de mis compañeros, que habían presenciado tan hermoso acto, y los ocasionales suspiros de Dom, cuya mirada se había fijado en el morocho sentado frente a mi nueva obra de arte. Podía escuchar los gritos de la directora, suplicando por un poco de silencio, pero sólo estaba interesada en ver la reacción de Malfoy, quién, intentando quitarse la comida de la cara y el pelo, no pudo evitar pintarse con salsa los pantalones y la corbata. McGonagal, al borde de la histeria, ordenó a mi querido némesis que se retirara y se limpiara, antes de comenzar su siguiente clase.

¡Oh, cómo disfrutaba viéndolo arrastrarse hacia las puertas dejando un rastro de almidón detrás suyo!¡Cómo me regocija en mi broma, y qué bien que había salido! La serpiente sabía que había sido yo, quién más podría idear tan perfecta trampa, ¡y lo único que tuve que hacer fue reemplazar su plato por uno de los que mi tío tenía en su tienda y esperar! Entre risas y lágrimas veía el desfile que se presentaba frente a mí y la expresión de enojo que me profirió Malfoy cuando, antes de atravesar la entrada del Gran Salón, se volteó hacia mí, expresión a la cual respondí con una mirada desafiante. El juego había comenzado y mi premio, cuando ganara, sería, además de lograr que enloquezca, sus secretos.

* * *

No esperé a que Malfoy atacara para volver a la ofensiva, pero tomé otro blanco, uno que supuse cedería más fácilmente.

- No se de qué hablas, Rosie, Scor se está comportando como siempre...- Albus me contestaba. Mentiroso. ¿Como pudo no haberlo notado? ¡Son mejores amigos, por Merlín! Dormían en el mismo cuarto, comían juntos, estudiaban en la misma mesa, ¡hasta pasaban Navidad juntos!

- No es cierto, Al, y lo sabes.

- Creo que me habría dado cuenta si mi mejor amigo estuviera comportándose como dices- _yo también lo creía_-. ¿Por qué dices que cambió?

- Está actuando raro, ¡sólo tienes que verlo para darte cuenta! ¿No notaste acaso las cartas que le llegan, de las cuales nunca habla?¿No viste acaso cómo observa las chimeneas? ¡Ni siquiera me insultó cuando hice estallar su plato en el almuerzo!- El morocho alzó la cabeza y masculló un "Claro que fuiste tú, ¿quién más podría?"

- Entonces, no te insultó esta tarde, ¿qué tiene eso de malo?- Albus simplemente no entendía nada. Mi "relación" con Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy se basaba en intercambios verbales poco amistosos y alguna que otra broma; competíamos mucho, por las notas, por el chico de ojos verdes y poco sentido común con quién estaba hablando y por cualquier cosa, realmente. Si uno molestaba al otro, éste último la devolvía y, si no lo hacía, era porque estaba maquinando algo más grande, y generalmente respondía a esas pequeñas bromas con una sonrisa maliciosa, advirtiendo que lo que vendría no podría compararse con las travesuras hechas hasta el momento.

- ¡Todo!- Ese chico me exasperaba- ¿Y que hay de las cartas, de las chimeneas?

- Tranquilízate, Rose, Scorp siempre recibe cartas. Y las chimeneas...-se paró un segundo a hacer memoria-. Estaba esperando un llamada anoche, debía ser por eso. No te preocupes, Scorp está bien-. Cómo si yo estuviera preocupara por el hurón, sí, claro, no pude evitar voltear mi ojos. Esperen, él también había mencionado una llamada...

- ¿De quién?- El morocho levantó un ceja- ¿De quién era la llamada?

Al parecer, no esperaba esa pregunta. Me miró, meditó un rato largo (_tal vez demasiado largo_) y contestó:- No sé...

- Claro que sabes, Potter, no me mientas. Y si no me dices le mandaré una carta a la tía Ginny y le contaré sobre las cosas que has estado haciendo- No tuve más remedio que recurrir a una amenaza, es la única forma de lidiar con serpientes al parecer.

- ¡Oye, si no hice nada malo... aún! No sé, Rose, ¿por qué no le preguntas tú?- Y con este estúpido comentario se despidió de mí.

Preguntarle a Malfoy, por favor, como si eso fuera a pasar. Nos odiábamos, no iba a decirme la verdad, eso era evidente, hasta Albus tendría que saberlo. No, no iba a preguntarle, al menos no de la forma en la que la proponía el despistado de mi primo, tan naturalmente como si fuéramos... _amigos_. Tendría que presionarlo, molestarlo hasta cansarlo y lograr que se rinda. No importaba lo que dijera Potter, el hurón estaba ocultando algo. Tal vez Albus estuviera ayudándolo a encubrirlo incluso, el muy traidor. Pero yo iba a descubrirlo, tarde o temprano iba a hacerlo.

* * *

Tenía que pensar mi siguiente broma y no era algo que podía tomarse a la ligera. Había utilizado una cantidad increíble de trucos para entonces y estaba segura de que Malfoy estaba preparado para defenderse de cualquiera de ellos: tenía que hacer una nueva broma. No podía siquiera consultarlo con mis primos porque, tarde o temprano, Albus terminaría enterándose y, por lo tanto, el hurón también.

No podía explotarle otro objeto en la cara, ya no tendría gracia (_porque también lo molestaba para divertirme, no me mal interpreten, no soy como los Slytherins_). Podía... ¿poner dibujos de algunos profesores bailando en ropa interior en sus pergaminos? No, lo había hecho el año anterior y no había funcionado. ¿Poner pintura en su sombrero? Sí, claro, como si alguien lo usara. ¿Amortencia? No, pobre víctima, no podría hacerle eso a ninguna chica. ¿Petrificarlo y ponerle un hechizo desilusionador hasta que alguien lo encontrara? No podría ver su cara de ira, no sería lo mismo; además, era muy bueno con los encantamientos silenciosos. No sería sencillo planear el truco, necesitaría un pergamino, una pluma y un largo rato.


End file.
